Witch's Love
by Shinichi Rukia
Summary: Hikarin Rin adalah seorang gadis lulusan dari sekolah sihir. Ia menjadi penyihir dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di sekolah biasa, khusus manusia biasa. Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu? /"Miku? Kenapa kau ada di apartemenku?" -Rin/ "Hey, Rin? Kenapa kau berhenti? Ayo ke kantin!" -Miku/ Seperti biasa, selalu gaje, tapi mind to RnR? :3


**A/N: Hey! Author balik lagi sambil bawa fic baru dan sudah pasti teramat sangat gaje, tapi Author harap kalian pada suka, ya! Soal fic Author yang sebelumnya, mohon maaf sekali, Author belum bisa publish karena belum selesai! Tapi Author pasti bakal selesain, kok! Oke, langsung disclaimer!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Author tidak memiliki Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Diawali dengan pagi yang cerah. Seorang gadis remaja berumur 15 tahunan terbangun dari tidurnya. Rambut honey blonde sebahunya terlihat berantakkan dan kedua mata biru sapphirenya masih setengah terbuka. Sudah jelas bahwa gadis itu masih mengantuk, namun ia harus memaksakan diri untuk bangun karena ia harus segera pergi ke sekolah.

"Kau harus bangun, Rin… ayolah…" gumamnya sambil memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka maksimal. "Ya ampun… aku tidak bisa…" dan gadis itu pun kembali tertidur.

"Pasti semalaman kau begadang kan, Rin? Hey, bangun!" Kata seseorang tiba-tiba. Gadis berambut honey blonde yang bernama Rin itu perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut teal panjang dan bermata senada, tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Miku? Kenapa kau ada di apartemenku?" tanya Rin.

"Lalu aku mau tanya, kenapa pintu apartemenmu tidak dikunci? Kalau ada pencuri masuk, aku yang repot, Rin!" Kata gadis berambut teal yang bernama Miku itu.

Rin pun akhirnya mau bangun. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil menggosok-gosok sebelah matanya, "Kalau soal itu, sepertinya aku lupa menguncinya." Katanya.

"Ya sudah, yang penting tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi jangan diulangi lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi sana!" Perintah Miku. "Iya iya," kata Rin langsung beranjak dari kasur dan menuruti perintah Miku.

"Geez..." Miku pun membereskan tempat tidur Rin.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, kemudian membawa handuk di dalam lemari bajuku dan mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku memakai pakaian seragam sekolahku dan merapihkan rambutku juga menghiasinya dengan empat jepit putih kecil di poni dan pita putih besar di kepala.

"Aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu," kata Miku ketika aku sampai di dapur untuk sarapan.

"Kenapa? Nanti aku merepotkanmu, lho!" Kataku kemudian duduk di meja makan.

"Kau ini orangnya santai, Rin. Aku tidak mau terlambat berangkat ke sekolah hanya karena itu, jadi makanlah sarapanmu secepat mungkin atau aku…" kata Miku sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian mengeluarkan pisau dapur dari belakangnya. "… Atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Saat itu juga aku langsung merinding. Sejak kapan Miku jadi seperti ini?

"Ahaha, bercanda! Yang penting cepat habiskan sarapanmu, Rin! Atau perkataanku tadi akan menjadi kenyataan!" Kata Miku sambil tertawa.

"Geez… tidak lucu. Kenapa kau tertawa?" kataku.

"Habis, mukamu yang ketakutan lucu, sih!" Miku masih tertawa, sementara aku mendengus kesal.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku pun menghabiskan sarapanku dan setelah itu berangkat ke sekolah bersama Miku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku untuk bersekolah di Jepang. Sebelumnya aku bersekolah di sekolah sihir yang letaknya sangat jauh dari keberadaan manusia biasa, dan sudah pasti bukan di Jepang melainkan di belahan bumi lain. Ya, aku adalah seorang penyihir. Kalau soal Miku, dia juga sama sepertiku, sama-sama berasal dari sekolah sihir dan dia juga seorang penyihir. Karena itulah aku mengenalnya dekat. Tidak heran bukan?

Dan tempat tinggal, aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas untukku. Mikulah yang waktu itu membantuku mencarikan apartemen ketika perjalanan kami sudah sampai di sini. Miku sendiri tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganku, tetapi berbeda kamar, itu saja. Dan oh ya, aku berumur 15 tahun dan kalau kau penasaran dengan Miku, umur dia juga sama denganku. Terakhir, nama lengkapku Hikarin Rin.

"Rin, kita sudah sampai!" Kata Miku tiba-tiba.

"Oh, aku benar-benar melamun tadi…" gumamku padanya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengarnya. Dan benar, aku dan Miku sudah sampai di depan sekolah baru kami. Di pintu gerbang sekolah itu tertuliskan 'Crypton Academy'. Kulihat bangunan sekolah ini cukup besar, sepertinya fasilitasnya sangat lengkap sehingga sekolahnya harus sebesar ini.

"Ayo kita masuk, Rin! Kita harus segera menyusul sensei untuk mengantar kita ke kelas!" Kata Miku sambil tersenyum senang. Aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke ruang guru untuk mencari sensei. Alasannya adalah karena kami murid baru di sini dan kami belum tahu di mana letak kelas kami, karena itulah kami menyusul sensei di sana. Namun sebelum kami sampai di sana, kami disapa oleh seorang wanita yang kelihatan masih sangat muda. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda panjang dan bermata biru aquamarine. Wah… cantik sekali, apa dia seorang sensei di sini?

"Ohayou, anak-anak!" Sapanya dengan ramah. "Bukankah kalian itu Hatsune-san dan Hikarin-san?" lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ah, iya, benar. Kami murid baru di sini dan kami belum tahu di mana letak kelas kami," kata Miku.

"Oh, soal itu, ya… tenang saja, aku adalah wali kelas kalian mulai sekarang. Namaku Megurine Luka, panggil saja Luka-sensei atau Luka-chan." Kata wanita berambut merah muda itu yang ternyata seorang sensei di sini.

"Luka-chan? Bukankah itu tidak sopan?" tanyaku tanpa ragu.

"Memang iya, mungkin panggilan itu dibuat karena aku kelihatan masih muda." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah, kok."

"Oh…" Miku ber'oh'ria, sementara aku hanya diam mendegar ucapan Luka-sensei. Tidak lama kemudian, Luka-sensei mengantarkan kami ke kelas.

"Nah, di sinilah kelas kalian." Katanya seraya membukakan pintu kelas dan masuk ke dalam. "Ohayou, anak-anak!" Katanya begitu sampai di dalam.

"Ohayou, Luka-sensei!" Aku bisa mendengar balasan seisi kelas dan aku bisa mendengar juga sebagian murid memanggilnya 'Luka-chan'.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan dua murid baru! Baiklah, Hikarin-san, Hatsune-san, masuklah!" Kata Luka-sensei menyuruhku dan Miku masuk.

Kemudian aku dan Miku pun menuruti perintah Luka-sensei dan masuk ke kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian," kata Luka-sensei.

"Namaku Hikarin Rin, yoroshiku!" Kataku sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku, yoroshiku!" Miku juga meniru apa yang kulakukan tadi.

Kemudian Luka-sensei menunjukkan tempat duduk kami, yaitu tempat duduk kosong yang terletak di ujung paling belakang dekat jendela. Kami berdua pun duduk di sana sementara Luka-sensei memulai pelajaran.

Pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah sihir dengan sekolah biasa tentu berbeda. Saat aku masih sekolah di sekolah sihir, aku belajar tentang ilmu mengenai sihir dan semacamnya. Aku belajar tentang sihir menghilang, sihir pengobatan, sihir perlindungan, sihir melawan, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Aku hanya menyebutkan bagian yang penting saja. Dan sepertinya sekolah di sekolah biasa ini juga cukup menyenangkan, terutama Luka-sensei yang saat ini tengah menerangkan tentang sejarah negara Jepang yang saat ini kuinjak oleh kedua kakiku. Bisa dibilang, sangat menyenangkan!

~Witch's Love~

Setelah dua jam pelajaran Sejarah, kini saatnya istirahat tiba. Meskipun waktunya hanya sebentar, tapi cukup untuk menghabiskan bekal makan siangku yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dalam tas milikku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju ke kantin, bersama Miku tentunya.

Halaman sekolah ini begitu luas, lapangannya juga. Ditambah pepohonan yang ditanam mengelilingi lapangan, membuat suasana sekolah menjadi sejuk. Tanpa kusadari, pandanganku menatap seorang murid laki-laki yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang murid perempuan di sana. Laki-laki itu berambut honey blonde diikat ponytail kecil dan bermata biru sapphire sepertiku. Kalau aku berdiri di sebelahnya, pasti aku akan terlihat seperti kakak atau adik kembarnya, namun aku bukan kakak atau adik kembarnya. Dan sepertinya laki-laki itu segera menyadari tatapanku. Laki-laki itu pun balik menatapku kemudian tersenyum.

BLUSH!

"Uh…" gumamku salah tingkah sampai membuat Miku kebingungan, "Hey, Rin? Kenapa kau berhenti? Ayo ke kantin!" Katanya.

Namun aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan Miku tadi. Aku dan laki-laki berambut honey blonde itu masih bertatapan cukup lama, sehingga perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya pun kebingungan. Kulihat perempuan di sebelahnya itu, rambutnya panjang berwarna kuning cerah dan matanya berwarna biru aquamarine. Tunggu sebentar, ciri-ciri itu…

"Lily?" sebuah nama pun tidak sengaja keluar dari mulutku.

"Lily? Apa maksudmu, Rin? Lily ada di sini? Gadis sialan itu tidak mungkin ada di sini kan, Rin?" kata Miku tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, dia ada di sini." Kataku meyakinkan Miku.

"Apa?" kata Miku tidak percaya, ia pun langsung mengikuti ke mana tatapanku tertuju.

"Oh, sial!" Gumamnya kemudian menghampirinya dengan tangan terkepal erat. Aku ingin mencegahnya sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, namun aku terlambat, Lily sudah melihat Miku dan juga… aku.

"Hey, cantik~!" Kata Lily menyapa Miku.

"Tidak usah mengataiku cantik, Lily." Kata Miku dengan tajam. Laki-laki berambut honey blonde yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya kebingungan. Miku pun menatapnya tapi segera menatap Lily lagi dengan tajam, "Kenapa kau kau ada di sini, Lily?" tanyanya.

"Oh… kebetulan, mungkin? Aku juga sekolah di sini, kenapa?" tanya Lily sambil memainkan rambutnya. "Cih!" Gumam Miku, kemudian menatap laki-laki berambut honey blonde di sebelah Lily, "Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan gadis ini?" tanyanya.

"A-Apa?" tanyanya kebingungan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu, tapi, berhentilah berteman dengan Lily, dia itu jahat!" Kata Miku memperingatkan. Lily hanya tersenyum licik mendengar perkataan Miku dan itu membuatku kesal.

Tanpa sengaja tanganku bergerak sendiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning terang. Cahaya itu perlahan membentuk sebuah jarum kecil yang tidak terlihat. Aku pun mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke kaki Lily dan saat itu juga jarum itu langsung melayang menuju kaki Lily dan menusuknya.

"Uh, sial!" Rintih Lily tiba-tiba kemudian pingsan. Sebenarnya yang kutusukkan ke kaki Lily itu bukan hanya sebuah jarum, aku memasukkan racun yang dapat membuat siapa saja pingsan karena itu, tapi hanya sementara, nanti juga Lily akan sadar kembali.

Karena ini halaman sekolah dan tempatnya cukup ramai, jadi aku melakukan sihir tadi secara diam-diam. Kulihat beberapa murid segera membawa Lily ke ruang kesehatan.

"Jadi, kalian berdua siapa?" tanya laki-laki berambut honey blonde itu.

"Aku Hatsune Miku dan ini temanku Hikarin Rin!" Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

"S-Salam kenal…" kataku gugup.

"Oh, kalau namaku Kagamine Len. Ya, salam kenal juga." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong tidak biasanya Lily pingsan… dia kenapa, ya?"

"Mungkin dia kelelahan," jawabku asal-asalan.

"Padahal tadi dia kelihatan semangat sekali," kata Len.

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan, yang penting, ayo kita makan bekal makan siang kita!" Kata Miku bersemangat.

"Ya!" Jawabku tidak kalah semangatnya.

~Witch's Love~

Sambil duduk di bawah pohon sakura, kami bertiga memakan bekal makan siang kami. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku terus menatap Len tanpa henti.

"Ada apa, Rin? Kenapa kau tidak memakan bekal makan siangmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku pun tersentak kaget dan segera menggeleng, "T-Tidak ada apa-apa…" kataku langsung memakan bekal makan siangku.

Dan tanpa kusadari juga, Miku tersenyum jahil ke arahku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Cih, aku dibuatnya pingsan! Awas saja kau, Hikarin Rin!" Kata seorang gadis berambut kuning cerah panjang dan bermata biru aquamarine sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. "Mau cari masalah, hah!"

"T-Tenang dulu, Lily!" Kata seorang pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan dan bermata biru aquamarine di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkannya, akan kubalas perbuatannya." Kata gadis berambut kuning cerah yang bernama Lily itu. "Kau tahu di mana dia, Piko?"

"Etto… kulihat dia tadi sedang bersama Len dan Miku." Jawab pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan yang bernama Piko itu.

"Len ikut bersama mereka?" tanya Lily yang disertai dengan anggukkan dari Piko.

"Takkan kubiarkan… takkan kubiarkan mereka merebut Len dariku, takkan pernah!" Kata Lily kemudian.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku sudah kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran saat ini. Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku hanya melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela, membayangkan kejadian tadi, di mana aku bertemu dengan Len, membuat Lily pingsan, dan seterusnya.

Kejadian tadi, ketika membuat Lily pingsan. Ugh, Lily adalah sainganku selama di sekolah sihir dan aku tidak menyukainya karena aku selalu kalah darinya. Biasanya dia sering berhasil menangkis seranganku, tapi tadi tidak, mungkin karena ada Len atau hal lainnya.

"Rin?" tiba-tiba Miku memanggilku.

"Ya?"

"Yang membuat Lily pingsan tadi itu kau, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Oh, kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah, itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba." Jawabku.

Setelah itu kami berdua pun tidak berbicara apapun lagi hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

~Skip time, jam pulang sekolah~

Tidak kusangka kalau setelah ini akan hujan. Aku dan Miku sampai lupa membawa payung. Karena hal itu, kami harus menunggu sampai hujan reda.

"Bagaimana ini, Rin?" tanya Miku sambil mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan air hujan membasahi telapak tangannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, coba tadi kau bawa payung, Miku." Kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau hari ini akan hujan," kata Miku. Kami berdua pun akhirnya terdiam sampai-sampai orang yang saat ini tidak mau kutemui datang. Ya, Lily. Dia tengah berjalan ke arah kami dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan dan bermata biru aquamarine di sebelahnya. Jadi, Piko juga sekolah di sini?

"Rin, aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu membuatku pingsan tadi." Kata Lily tiba-tiba. Aku hanya diam sambil menatapnya tajam. "Yang jelas, aku sangat marah sampai sekarang." Kata Lily kemudian tersenyum licik, "Nee, ayo kita bersaing?" ajaknya tiba-tiba sambil menyentuh daguku dan mengangkat wajahku sehingga tatapan kami bertemu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. "Tadi kau istirahat bersama Len, kan?" tanyanya balik. Aku mengangguk, "Kau menyukainya, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku diam sebentar kemudian menggeleng, "Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Aku dan Len saja baru bertemu hari ini! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya!" Kataku.

"Baiklah, lupakan soal bersaing, tapi awas saja kalau kau berani merebut Len dariku! Takkan kubiarkan kau hidup!" Kata Lily melepaskan tangannya dari daguku kemudian mendorongku sampai jatuh, namun segera ditahan oleh Miku.

"Piko, ayo pulang!" Kata Lily kemudian menarik tangan Piko pergi, namun sebelum Piko pergi ia sempat berbisik padaku, "Maafkan Lily, dia memang begitu." Katanya.

Aku dan Miku pun saling bertatapan kemudian saling mengangkat bahu.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Seperti biasa, kau itu egois sekali, ya…" kata Piko selama di perjalanan pulang. "Padahal, Len itu bukan siapa-siapamu, tapi setiap kali ada gadis mendekatinya, kau selalu mengira kalau mereka akan merebutnya darimu, bahkan pada Rin, kau juga begitu." Tambahnya.

"Len memang bukan siapa-siapaku, tapi dia akan segera menjadi milikku dan aku tidak mau dia jatuh cinta pada gadis lain selain aku, karena itulah…" kata Lily sambil menerawang. "Aku mengerti." Kata Piko.

"Tugasmu hanyalah membantuku untuk mendapatkannya, sebagai imbalannya, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan gadis yang selama ini kau rindukan." Kata Lily sambil menepuk kepala Piko pelan. "Mengerti, pendek?" kata Lily kemudian.

Dengan kesalnya Piko segera menepis tangan Lily yang menepuk kepalanya, "Khh, jangan panggil aku pendek!" Katanya. Lily hanya tertawa, "Ahaha, begitu saja sudah marah!" Katanya.

"Aku akan menuruti perintahmu, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan, terutama menyakiti Rin! Aku akan menolaknya!" Kata Piko mempercepat langkah kakinya sehingga Lily berjalan di belakangnya.

"Yare yare… terserah kau saja…" kata Lily dengan cuek. 'Aku tidak menyangka kalau Rin dan Miku melanjutkan sekolah yang sama denganku, ini menarik.' Batinnya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Ya, segitu dulu untuk chapter kali ini! Menurut readers ini gaje nggak? Ini ide udah Author dapet dari duluuuuu sekaliiii, cuma baru sekarang aja ngetiknya! Oke, ada yang mau review? XD  
**


End file.
